This invention relates to a system used on a belt to attach a race identification number used by athletes in competition or anywhere a race identification number is required.
During athletic events athletes are often required to wear a number to positively be identified. Race organizers supply these numbers to contestants in an athletic event. Some examples of athletic events are Triathlons, Duathlons, Running or Bicycle races. But not confined to these.
These race identification numbers are commonly made from paper approx 8 inches by 6 inches with one hole in each corner but can vary in size and are attached using safety pins often supplied by the race organizer.
The competitors find the use of safety pins very cumbersome and they do not like the idea of having to put pinholes through their clothing, which is often expensive. Pins start holes in material and if left in after an athletic event combined with perspiration can cause rust stains on the garment. Also a major draw back of using pins is when the event is a multi-sports event such as a Triathlon. Which is a sport were the contestant must swim, bicycle and then run and must be wearing a race identification number when they cross the finish line.
Since it is not practical to swim with an identification number attached to your swimsuit or wet suit, athletes would use makeshift belts using underwear elastic rubber bands and would pin the race identification number to the makeshift belt. These belts often were cumbersome to put on in a race when time is of the essence. When the contestant would try to put on the belt over their heads or step into it inadvertently the race number would be twisted around the belt. Some athletes would make their own belts using elastic and hook and loop fasteners and since the number was attached in the middle of the belt the hook and loop fasteners would have to be closed in back so as to allow the race number to be in front. And often when trying to close the hook and loop fasteners the hook and loop fasteners would be crossed and would not hold, as well as when the hook and loop fasteners would get saturated with perspiration or drinking water. And often this would have to be done while running. Besides the fact that these belts would not work very well there was no way to attach the race identification number without the cumbersome use of pins. It also was not adjustable so it would not be able to fit a variety of waist sizes as well as often not being very aesthetically appealing. In prior patent 5,299,324 an athlete when wearing this belt under their wetsuit would often rip off the cord locks when trying to take off their wetsuit in transition. In addition when using this kind of belt the number would be attached using the two top holes in the number, the number would be worn to low around the athlete""s waist and would interfere with the movement of their leg while running.
Several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) To provide a quick method of attaching a race identification number without the use of pins.
(b) To provide a belt which is quick and easy to put on while on the run.
(c) To provide a comfortable belt that can be worn against the skin.
(d) To provide a belt that is adjustable and able to fit a variety of waist sizes.
(e) To provide an identification number attachment system that can accommodate a variety of different size race identification numbers.
(f) To provide a belt that can be custom printed and can be used as a promotional item.
(g) To provide a belt in a variety of colors.
(h) To provide a belt that an identification number can be attached any place on the identification number, without the use of the holes in the identification number.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawing and ensuing description.